Live in the australian outback!
by bad harmony
Summary: Etwas verändert, aber zum mögen.Setzt nach Clairs Tod ein und die paare sind auch nicht die die ihr vielleicht gewöhnt seid. Aber wird euch bestimmt gefallen. Hoffe ich zumindest.
1. Chapter 1

Live in the australian outback!

Vorwort: 

Tess und Claire haben noch eine Schwester, Allison Michelle. Jack McLeod hatte ein Verhältnis mit ihrer Mutter Beth gehabt, als er noch mit Tess Mutter verheiratet gewesen war.

Grace Mutter lebt noch, doch haben sie und ihre Tochter kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander und Grace ist von zuhause abgehauen, als sie 17 Jahre alt war.

Die drei brauchten nicht lange um sich zusammen zuraffen und nachdem Claire endlich eingesehen hatte, dass ihre zwei Schwestern nicht vorhatten ihr Drovers wegzunehmen, fing sie auch an ihnen zu vertrauen. Die Geschichte setzt kurz nach der Beerdingung von Claire an. Charlotte gibt es natürlich auch und Stevie lebt schon länger auf Drovers.

Pairing: Tess und Dave

Stevie und Alex

Und mal schauen wer noch

Kapitel 1: Warum weinst du nicht?

Der Wind wehte und der Himmel zeigte nicht gerade sein schönstes Gesicht. Es war grau und traurig, genauso wie die Stimmung auf Drovers Run. Kein Lachen und keine fröhliche Gesprächsfetzen waren zu hören, nur Stille.

Trauererfüllte Stille.

Jeder ging mit bedrückter Miene seiner Arbeit nach.

Meg kümmerte sich um Charlotte und machte Essen, Jodie und Stevie reparierten die Zäune und Tess und Ally, wie jeder sie nannte, kümmerten sich um die Schafherde, die sie über die weiten Weiden scheuchten.

Erst vor zwei Tagen hatten sie ihre geliebte Schwester begraben und der Schmerz saß immer noch zu tief um sich ausgelassen unterhalten zu können.

Auch wenn Tess Claire endlich hat gehen lassen und versuchte mit der Leere auf Drovers und in sich selbst zurechtzukommen, wusste sie nicht so recht wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass sie vollkommen zusammen brechen würde, wenn sie Ally nicht hätte.

Ihre noch einzig verbliebene Schwester war wie der Fels in ihrer eigenen Brandung und doch machte Tess sich Sorgen um sie.

Ihre kleine Schwester schien so tapfer und stark zu sein, doch es machte ihr Angst das sie nicht einmal eine Träne vergossen hatte, als Claire starb und auch nicht während der Beerdigung.

Auch wenn Claire und Ally sich öfters in den Haaren gehabt hatten, als irgendwer sonst auf Drovers Run liebten sie sich wie es Schwestern nur tun konnten.

Und doch floss nicht eine einzige Träne aus Graces Augen.

Mit einem müden Lächeln sah sie zu wie Ally wie eine Wilde los ritt um ein Schaf wieder einzufangen, welches sich wohl nicht so ganz wohl in ihrer Gruppe fühlte.

Bei ihrer Schwester war es von Anfang an anders gewesen als bei ihr selbst.

Als sie vier Monate nach Jacks Tod auf der Farm ankam hatte sie weder Angst vor großen Tieren und war schon eine hervorragende Reiterin.

Sie hatte wohl ganz und gar Jacks Gene geerbt und war Claire so ähnlich.

Jeder mochte Ally und niemand zweifelte auch nur im Geringsten daran, dass sie ein Landmensch war.

„Hey Tess träum nicht, sondern achte mal auf deine Seite. Die Viecher tanzen dir ja auf der Nase herum!" rief Ally amüsiert und ritt wieder zurück zur Herde.

Tess wachte sprichwörtlich auf und lächelte entschuldigend zurück. Sie reagierte schnell und trieb die abtrünnigen Schafe schnell wieder zu den Anderen.

„Sorry Schwesterherz, war gerade in Gedanken. Schaffen wir sie endlich zu ihrem neuen Festschmaus und lass uns nach Hause reiten! Ich hab einen riesen Hunger," rief sie zurück.

Ally lachte und nickte eifrig, doch Tess erkannte wieder einmal, dass ihr Lachen nicht frei aus ihrem Herzen kam.

Erst eine Stunde später kamen sie endlich auf Drovers an und waren froh für heute aus dem Sattel zu kommen.

Sie ließen sich Zeit um ihre Pferde abzusatteln, denn für beide waren es die wohl ruhigsten und entspanntesten Minuten am Tag, wenn mal vom Abend absah.

„Na mein Junge! Für heute hast du genug gearbeitet und kannst dich jetzt erst einmal satt fressen! Darauf freust du dich nicht wahr Black?" redete Ally sanft auf ihren großen Liebling ein.

Black war ein großer pechschwarzer Hengst und Allys großer Stolz.

Claire hatte ihn vor zwei Jahren auf einer Auktion gekauft, doch zu Anfang sah es ganz so aus als sei er ein totaler Fehlgriff.

Er war bockig, wild und ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Bis auf einen und Ally rätselte heute noch wieso er gerade sie in seiner Nähe duldete, ja vielleicht genoss.

Ally lächelte verträumt, als sie an den Blick ihrer ältesten Schwester dachte, als sie sah wie sie sich das erste Mal auf Blacks Rücken schwang.

Auch wenn sie schon als gute Reiterin nach Drovers kam, hat sie doch ihr ganzes Geschick von Claire gelernt.

Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als ihr schlagartig wieder bewusst wurde, dass ihre Schwester nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.

Nie wieder!

Denn sie war tot!

Claire war gegangen!

Stürmisch schüttelte sie ihren dunklen Lockenkopf und machte sich wieder daran Blacks Fell zu striegeln.

Ein vergnügtes Quietschen ließ sie nach fünf Minuten mit ihren Streicheleinheiten aufhören und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Tess vor dem Paddox stehen. Sie hatte Charlotte auf dem Arm und sah ihrer kleinen Schwester beim striegeln zu.

„Schau mal Mapsi, Tante Ally hat uns endlich bemerkt, wo wir hier doch schon seit ein paar Minuten stehen," sagte sie liebevoll und küsste ihrer Nichte auf die Haare.

„Ich war wohl nicht ganz hier auf dem Planeten," versuchte sie zu erklären und hoffte das Tess nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Hatten wir uns fast gedacht," grinste sie. „Meg hat das Essen fertig und wir zwei wollten dich holen kommen," redete sie weiter.

Ally nickte und kam aus dem Paddox geklettert.

Fröhlich lachend nahm sie Tess Charlotte ab und kuschelte sie an sich.

„Na mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Wie war dein Nachmittag? Hattest du ne menge Spaß mit Meg?" fragte sie ihre Nichte und zusammen gingen sie hinüber ins Haupthaus.

Als Ally am Abend auf die Veranda trat, sah sie alle zusammen dort sitzen. Tess und Dave eng aneinander geschmiegt, Stevie hatte es sich auf Alex Schoß bequem gemacht, Meg und Terry waren auch da, genauso wie Jodie und Nick.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr und sie fühlte sich mit einemmal wie in einem Käfig gefangen, wo man sie frei nach belieben anstarren konnte.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte Meg und sah Ally mütterlich besorgt an.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an einer der Pfosten.

„Ich hab Mepsi zu Bett gebracht und bin dann selber eingenickt," erklärte sie den anderen kurz und knapp.

Sie hörte deutlich das leise Seufzen ihrer Schwester, doch sie ignorierte es genauso wie die besorgten Blicke der anderen.

Es war ihre Sache, wenn sie ihre Nichte bei sich im Bett schlafen ließ und Charlotte schlief auch viel länger wenn sie bei ihrer Tante im Bett lag.

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schnappte sie sich ein Bier von dem kleinen Tisch und machte sich auf Richtung Blacks Box.

„Ich komm einfach nicht an sie heran und lässt keine Emotionen zu. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll!" seufzte Tess traurig.

Dave drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Haare.

„Das kommt schon, ich mein Claires Beerdingung ist gerade mal zwei Tage her. Lass ihr Zeit, Schatz!" versuchte er seine Verlobte zu trösten.

„Dave hat recht! Ally wird sich schon fangen und dann kommen auch ihre Emotionen wieder zurück. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin vermisse ich ihr Temperament und ihre Wutausbrüche schon ziemlich, jetzt wo Claire uns mit ihren Ausbrüchen nicht mehr wahnsinnig machen kann."

Alex hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und streichelte Stevie über den Rücken.

„Ich sehe mal nach ihr," hörte man plötzlich Nick entschlossen sagen und ehe noch einer etwas erwidern konnte war er in die gleiche Richtung verschwunden wie kurz zuvor Ally.

Man konnte nur schwer etwas erkennen und so musste Nick schon genau hinsehen um zu sehen wo Ally stand.

Sie stand am Paddox gelehnt und streichelte fast schon andächtig über Blacks Flanke.

Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert, doch das hatte wohl jeder seiner Freunde.

Angefangen hatte es mit Claire, nachdem Pater sie kurz vor Charlottes Geburt verlassen hatte um zu seiner Frau zurückzukehren, dann geschah der tragische Unfall und alle versanken in tiefe Trauer.

Alle scheinbar außer Ally, sie hatte sich nur verändert und zurückgezogen.

Für Nick war sie immer so voller Leben und Tatendrang gewesen und selbst wenn sie 12 Stunden durchgearbeitet hatte, war sie noch energiegeladen und man schaffte es erst spät Nachts sie dazu zu bewegen ins Bett zu verschwinden.

Doch jetzt nickte sie schon am frühen Abend ein und wachte am nächsten Morgen total gerädert auf.

Zumindest hatte er das von Alex und Dave gehört, die ja fast regelmäßig ihre Nächte auf Drovers Run verbrachten.

Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Brüstung um Black zu streicheln.

„Hat Tess dich geschickt, Nick?" fragte sie müde in die Stille hinein ohne ihn anzusehen.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, eher im einfiel dass sie ihn ja vermutlich nicht sehen konnte: „ Nein hat sie nicht. Ich bin hier um nach Black zu sehen, ist eigentlich nur ein Bonus das du auch hier bist," erklärte er und Ally hörte deutlich den Schalk in seiner Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.

„Nick mir geht es gut und ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen ok!" sagte sie energisch und stieß sich vom Gerüst ab.

„Erzähl doch keinen Mist Ally! Wenn es dir so gut geht, warum ziehst du dich dann die ganze Zeit zurück und verbringst deine freie Zeit nicht mehr mit deiner Schwester und deinen Freunden. Deine ganze Zeit und Energie geht für die Farm drauf und Charlotte kettest du ja schon fast an dich!" ereiferte er sich.

„Das geht dich nichts an und selbst wenn, du würdest eh nicht verstehen! Also lasst mich doch alle endlich in Frieden!" rief sie wütend aus und rannte schon fast hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Nick seufzte schwer und machte sich auch wieder auf den Weg zu den Anderen, die ihm schon von weitem ansahen, dass es ganz und gar nicht gut gelaufen war.

Noch lange blieben sie alle draußen auf der Veranda sitzen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Oft schwelgten sie auch in Erinnerungen über Claire.

Ihre Super Zeit beim Rodeo mit Scirocco, dem Pferd ihres Vaters, oder wie sehr sich damals aufgeregt hatte, als Tess bezahlende Gäste nach Drovers geladen hatte und nicht zu vergessen Claires Schwangerschaft, die sie alle mehr als nur ein paar Nerven gekostet hatte.

Doch Ally war immer noch nicht wieder zurück.

Sie war früher schon oft nachts weg gewesen, doch nicht seit Claires Tod und vor allem nicht seit Mepsi in ihrem Bett schlief.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Ich weiß nicht welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, solche Veränderungen in die ganze Story um McLeods Töchter zu bringen, doch ich hatte da irgendwie mal Lust drauf und so viel hab ich ja auch nicht verändert, oder?

Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen, also ich schreibe fleißig weiter, wenn ihr auch fleißig schreibt!

Liebe Euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Sonst breche ich zusammen!

Tess erwachte durch das metallisch klingende Weinen Charlottes, dass aus dem Babyphon zu hören war.

Sie hatte vor dem schlafen gehen beschlossen Charlotte bei Ally im Bett zu lassen und stattdessen nur das Babyphon mitzunehmen.

Die Nacht war noch ziemlich lang geworden und Alex und Nick waren erst um 2 Uhr Morgens gegangen, zusammen mit Stevie, die bei Alex auf Killarney übernachten wollte.

Mühsam schälte sie sich aus Daves fester Umarmung, der nur ein protestierendes Grunzen von sich gab und stand schwerfällig auf. Leicht kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihren Verlobten an und lächelte.

Sie war ihm so dankbar, dafür dass er einfach nur für sie da war.

Tess war froh ihn zu haben, denn mit seinem verrückten Humor brachte er sie immer zum lachen, selbst in den traurigsten Momenten.

Wieder hörte sie das Weinen ihrer kleinen Nichte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

Mepsi hatte sich in der Nacht freigestrampelt, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie bei Ally schlief. Hier hatte sie ja auch deutlich mehr Platz als in ihrem eigenen Bettchen.

Lächelnd ging sie auf Charlotte zu und nahm sie vorsichtig zu.

„Na Mepsi," sagte sie leise und schaute auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. „ Du hast aber ganz schön lange geschlafen, Schatz! Es ist ja schon halb acht! Na komm, wir ziehen uns jetzt erst mal an und dann bekommst du dein Frühstück und Tante Tess ihren starken Kaffee."

Charlotte brabbelte fröhlich munter vor sich her und zog hier und da an Tess Haaren herum.

Erst als die Zwei mit ihrem Frühstück/Kaffee schon längst fertig waren und Tess dabei war die Küche ein wenig aufzuräumen, erschien Dave, zerknittert aber munter.

„Morgen meine zwei hübschen Damen! Wie geht es ihnen an diesem wunderschönen Tagesanfang?" rief er fröhlich in die Küche hinein, kitzelte über Charlottes Wange und küsste Tess zur Begrüßung.

„Guten Morgen! Ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen, Ally ist immer noch nicht wieder zurück," sprach sie gleich aus, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

Klar Ally war erwachsen, zwar erst 23 aber alt genug um auf sich selber aufzupassen und doch machte Tess sich wirklich Sorgen.

„Sie taucht schon wieder auf, du wirst sehen. Vermutlich ist sie jetzt schon dabei wie eine Irre über die Weiden zu preschen und nach irgendwelchen Löchern in irgendwelchen Zäunen zu suchen. Du kennst sie doch, Liebling!" versuchte er sie wie so oft in letzter Zeit zu beruhigen.

„ Ich hoffe es Dave. Aber ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, ich kann sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich möchte nicht noch eine Schwester beerdigen müssen. Nicht noch einen Menschen den ich liebe!" flüsterte sie mit tränennasser Stimme und war froh als Dave sie an sich heran zog.

„Pscht… ist gut Tess. Ist ja gut!" raunte er leise, ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr und küsste sie sanft auf ihre noch wirren Haare.

„Was ist denn hier los. Tess was ist passiert?" erklang Allys besorgte Stimme aus Richtung Tür. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei Charlotte, hob sie aus ihrem Sitz und drückte sie fest an sich. Ihr Blick suchte den von Tess und sah sie besorgt an.

„Was ist los Tess? Warum stehst du hier in der Küche und weinst? Jetzt sag schon!" forderte sie ihre große Schwester auf, doch als Antwort erhielt sie nur einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Was hier los ist? Was hier los fragst du?" schrie sie plötzlich los und Ally wie auch Dave zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Auch Charlotte hatte garantiert nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Tante plötzlich so laut werden würde und fing an zu wimmern.

„Ich sag dir was los Ally! Ich gehe nachts ins Bett und du bist nicht da! Ich stehe morgens auf und du bist immer noch nicht da! Hast du eigentlich auch nur die geringste Ahnung was für eine heiden Angst ich hatte. Verdammt Ally glaubst du vielleicht, dass ich noch eine Schwester beerdigen möchte. Glaubst du das? Antworte gefälligst!" schrie sie immer weiter, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

In diesem Moment tauchte Meg in der Küche auf und sah zwischen den zwei Schwestern hin und her. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Dave deutete ihr, lieber nichts zu sagen und sich einfach raus zuhalten.

„Meinst du ich könnte jemals so egoistisch sein, so wie Claire!" schrie Ally zurück und erschrocken stellte Tess fest, dass ihre Augen feucht waren.

In einer Windeseile drückte sie Meg Mepsi in die Arme und verschwand wieder nach draußen.

Sie lief, sie lief so schnell sie nur konnte und merkte nicht einmal wie sie an Alex, Nick und Stevie vorbei rannte, die gerade gekommen waren.

Sie merkte auch nicht wie Tess und Dave ihr nachliefen und hörte auch nicht ihren Namen, den mittlerweile alle fünf ihr nachriefen.

Sie rannte weg und schaute auch nicht zurück.

Erst an der alten Windmühle hielt sie an und mit verschleiertem Blick sah sie über die weiten Weiden.

Sie liebte dieses Land, sie liebte die Menschen die hier lebten und sie liebte ihr Leben.

Doch würde es jemals wieder so werden wie es noch vor zwei Wochen war.

Würde sie jemals wieder so offen lachen können wie sie es früher getan hatte.

Sie wusste es nicht!

„Ally?"

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Freunde, ihre Familie nacheinander an.

„Ally verdammt noch mal lass doch endlich Emotionen zu. Alle haben geweint und trauern nur du nicht. Stattdessen bleibst du über Nacht weg, verkriechst in deine Arbeit und lässt niemanden an dich heran! Wieso?" fragte Tess und trat langsam auf sie zu. Auch sie atmete schwer vom langen Lauf, genauso wie die anderen. Doch sie hatte nicht einen Moment daran gedacht stehen zu bleiben.

In Allys Augen machte sich Verzweiflung breit doch auch Wut wie Tess und die Anderen erschrocken feststellten.

„Ich kann es nicht! Ich kann nicht weinen und trauern, denn sonst breche ich zusammen. Ich habe Angst nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Du warst so verzweifelt, du brauchst mich und Charlotte und Drovers, da kann ich nicht einfach aufgeben und mich meinen Gefühlen hingeben!" schrie sie wieder außer sich.

„Oh Ally… meinst du denn Charlotte braucht eine Tante die irgendwann vor Erschöpfung zusammen bricht. Oder die zu einem kalten Wesen wird? Sie braucht die alte Ally, genauso wie wir alle und vor allem ich, denn ich habe nur noch eine Schwester! Also bitte, lass es endlich zu, damit du wieder zur Ruhe kommst," sagte sie einfühlsam und machte wieder einige Schritte auf ihre kleine Schwester zu.

„Du verstehst das nicht! Ich trauere nicht, ich bin verflucht sauer! Ich hasse Claire für das was sie getan hat! Sie hat ihre Tochter, Ihre Schwestern und ihr Land einfach zurückgelassen. Sie hat uns verlassen!" Sie schrie nun wie eine Wilde und die Tränen hatten angefangen wie verrückt zu fließen.

„Es war ihre Pflicht als Mutter und als unsere große Schwester am Leben zu bleiben. Zu sehen wie Mepsi anfängt zu laufen und wie sie ihr erstes Wort spricht und es war ihre Pflicht als Schwester dazu sein wenn du heiratest und auch wenn ich vielleicht irgendwann mal vor den Altar trete, doch sie ist nicht mehr da, Tess!"

„Ally es war ein tragischer Unfall! Keiner konnte etwas dafür!" hörte sie nun Nicks sanfte Stimme und sah nur schemenhaft wie er schnell zu ihr trat, ehe sie entkräftet zusammen sackte.

Sofort schloss er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her wie ein kleines Kind.

„Aber ich vermisse sie doch so sehr! Wieso hat sie mich alleine gelassen?" fragte sie laut schluchzend und schmiegte sich in Nicks feste Umarmung.

„Wir vermissen sie alle! Und du bist nicht alleine, niemals! Du hast Tess und Charlotte und du hast uns! Du bist nicht alleine!"

Ally fing wieder herzzerreißend an zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

Tess stand da und wusste nicht was sie tun konnte.

Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass ihre Schwester mal Gefühle zulassen würde, doch nun sah sie wie hilflos und ausgelaugt sie war.

So verzweifelt, traurig und wütend.

Es würde noch lange Zeit dauern bis Ally wieder so werden würde wie früher. Wenn überhaupt.

Sie hatte Claire so sehr geliebt, dass sie sich nun verlassen und enttäuscht vorkam.

Doch Tess würde da sein, genauso wie Ally für sie da gewesen war und das schon seit dem ersten Tag.

Sie spürte wie die Tränen in ihr hochkamen und suchte schnell Daves Nähe, die sie auch schnell fand. Gegen seine Brust gelehnt ließ auch sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf, doch sie ließ ihre kleine Schwester nicht aus den Augen.

Auch Stevie weinte und wurde von Alex starken Armen fest gehalten.

Doch es waren keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern der Freude denn von nun an konnte das Leben auf Drovers nur noch besser werden!

Wird fortgesetzt!

Hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap.

Würde mich sehr über einige Reviews von euch freuen, also schreibt fleißig, bitte.

Liebe Euch!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Nur ein paar Tage!

„Na meine kleine Maus, ist ganz schön einsam hier in dem großen Haus, so ganz ohne Tante Tess und Onkel Dave, oder? Also ich find's einsam hier, aber ist ja nur noch für ein paar Tage, dann kommen sie schon wieder."

Ally stand in der Küche und versuchte mit Charlotte auf dem Arm ihren Brei anzurühren, was sich allerdings als schwieriger herausstellte, als sie gedacht hatte.

Charlotte zappelte wie ein Fisch an der Angel und Ally hatte schon mehr als genug Mittagsbrei auf den Fußboden geschüttet.

„Gut dann halt anders, du Wildfang!" lachte sie und setzt Charlotte auf die Arbeitsfläche.

Doch die Kleine ließ sich deshalb nicht davon abbringen ihre kleinen Finger in ihr Mittagessen zu stecken und mit der klebrigen, süßen Masse zu spielen.

„Mepsi bitte, ich kann doch nun auch nichts dafür, dass dein Hochstuhl kaputt ist und ich einfach keine Zeit finde ihn zu reparieren. Außerdem ist Stevie heute bestimmt nicht abkömmlich für deine Sitzgelegenheiten. Also bitte Süße!" seufzte Ally und fischte wieder einmal Charlottes Finger aus dem Brei.

„Soll ich dir Mepsi mal abnehmen oder schaffst du das alleine?"

Ally drehte sich erschrocken um und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf als sie Nick entdeckte, der sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

„Oh Nick, mein Retter! Ja halt sie mal bitte kurz!" stieß sie angestrengt aus.

Nick lächelte sie kurz an und hob Charlotte mühelos von ihrem kleinen Thron.

„Na du kleiner Drecksspatz! Komm wir gehen dich erst mal waschen, solange Tante Ally dir dein Essen macht," plauderte er fröhlich und verschwand auch schon Richtung Badezimmer.

Schon kurze Zeit später konnte Ally unten das Wasser rauschen hören und auch das fröhliche, quietschende Lachen ihrer Nichte und das dunkle, freundliche von Nick, dem scheinbar viel Spaß machte Mepsi zu waschen.

Ally schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, konnte sie sich doch ganz klar ausmalen wie die zwei wieder nach unten kommen würden.

Die Kleine zwar wieder sauber, doch alle beide nass bis auf die Knochen. Schon von Baby an liebte Charlotte das Wasser und vor allem liebte sie es die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nass zu spritzen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien Nick, mit nassen Haaren und wie sein T-Shirt ihm an seinen muskulösen Armen klebte.

„Gott Al hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse!" schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und schüttelte wieder wild ihre dunklen Locken durch Luft.

Immer noch von der Rolle fing sie schnell damit an einen neuen Brei anzurühren, denn vom ersten Versuch war nicht mehr viel in der Schüssel geblieben.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Ally und Nick draußen auf der Veranda und genossen die Sonne. Charlotte schien ebenfalls mit sich und dem Rest der Welt zufrieden und spielte ausgelassen auf ihrer Decke mit ihren ganzen Spielzeugen.

Ally hatte sich zurückgelehnt und ließ ihren Blick über den Hof gleiten.

„Was ist, vermisst du sie?" fragte Nick plötzlich in die angenehme Stille hinein, die nur durch Charlottes erfreutes Gebrabbel unterbrochen wurde.

Ally sah ihn an und grinste.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Sie ist doch nur für ein paar Tage weg!" erwiderte sie und zuckte wegwerfend mit ihren schmalen Schultern.

„Dein Blick!" sagte Nick knapp, doch Ally verstand nur zu deutlich was er damit meinte. Schon ihre Mutter hatte ihr früher immer gesagt, man könne ihr alles an ihren Augen, an ihrem Blick ablesen.

Nur meinte diese Lügen, Ärger und aufkeimenden Streit.

Sie hatte noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mom gehabt und seit sie 17 geworden war, hatte sie auch kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Sie vermisste sie aber auch nicht und hatte auch nicht vor diesen Zustand der Funkstille zu ändern.

„Ok du hast ja Recht, ich vermisse sie! Aber wie gesagt, es sind ja auch nur ein paar Tage, und es sind ja schließlich ihre Flitterwochen!" kommentierte sie und sah wieder auf den Hof.

Es war jetzt vier Monate her, dass Claire gestorben war und erst vor zwei Tagen fühlte sich Tess wirklich bereit dazu, den Schritt vor den Altar zu wagen um Dave zu heiraten.

Es war eine wirklich schöne Zeremonie und Drovers sah noch nie besser aus, doch Tess stellte alles in den Schatten!

Sie war wunderschön in ihrem weißen Kleid und niemand hatte sie so von innen wie auch von außen strahlen sehen.

Sie war einfach nur glücklich und nichts hatte sich Ally mehr für ihre große Schwester gewünscht.

„Ja aber scheinbar nicht nur die! Ich schlaf seit der Hochzeit auf Killarney," lachte Nick und auch Ally fing an zu lachen.

Nur zu gerne erinnerte sie sich daran, wie alle auf Tess und Daves Hochzeit ausgelassen tanzten. Jeder hatte jemanden mit dem er sich unterhalten und rumalbern konnte und jeder genoss diesen Tag aus vollen Zügen.

Jodie wollte dem glücklichen Ehepaar ein besonderes Geschenk machen und hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und hatte eine richtige Band an Land gezogen.

Und so wanderten alle Blicke überrascht auf die Bühne als sich Alex plötzlich das Mikro zu Eigen machte.

„Tschuldigt Leute, wenn ich euch mal kurz stören darf! Tess, Dave ich gratuliere euch und ich weiß es ist euer ganz besonderer Tag, doch ich kann mir einfach keinen besseren Moment vorstellen, für das was ich jetzt gerne tun würde," sprach laut und deutlich und sah die Zwei mit einem bittenden Blick an.

Dave lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wenn du dich da oben nicht ausziehst Alter, hab ich keine Probleme damit!" rief er und alle Gäste fingen an zu lachen.

„Danke man!" lachte er und sprang von der Bühne.

Jeder verfolgte gespannt wo er hinging und was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Erst vor einer ziemlich erstaunten Stevie machte er halt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund sah sie dabei zu wie ihr Freund vor auf die Knie ging.

„Alex was…?" fragte sie perplex, doch Alex nahm einfach nur ihre Hand.

„Stevie Hall, wir kennen uns nun schon seit wir Teenager waren und wir sind nun auch schon einige Zeit zusammen und ich möchte behaupten, dass wir zwei noch nie so glücklich waren. Ich liebe dich Stevie! Willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er und man sah deutlich wie sehr er sich ein _Ja_ von ihr wünschte.

Alle hielten die Luft an und keiner wagte es auch nur einen Pieps von sich zu geben, denn jeder wollte Stevie Halls Antwort um keinen preis verpassen.

„Oh mein Gott!" hauchte Stevie und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen.

Sie lachte verlegen.

„Was sagst du Stevie? Wir sind für einander geschaffen! Bitte sag ja!" raunte er leise und sah Stevie flehentlich an.

Stevie umfasste seine Hände fester und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien das wohl glücklichste Lächeln, was Tess und Ally jemals gesehen hatten.

Stürmisch küsste sie ihn und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Natürlich will ich und du hattest mich schon bei deinem Kniefall!" rief sie lachend aus und Alex konnte es sich nicht nehmen sich ein paar Mal mit ihr um die eigene Achse zu drehen.

Ally lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Hochzeit und sah verträumt vor sich hin.

„Ja kann mir vorstellen, wie die beiden seit dem drauf sind!" lachte sie nun und sah Nick mitleidig an.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Wieder auf Killarney zu schlafen ist ja gar nicht das Schlechte, aber Sandra macht mich wahnsinnig! Sie räumt das ganze Haus mal wieder um und meint mich wie ihren kleinen hauseigenen Handwerker behandeln zu können."

Ally sah ihn mitleidig an, wusste sie doch genau wie Sandra war.

Während sie ihn so ansah, kam ihr eine Idee!

Doch sollte sie das wirklich tun?

Schon zu lange waren die Gefühle die sie für den Mann vor ihr hatte immer gegenwärtig und manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl manchmal daran zu ersticken.

Er war seit Claires Tod immer für sie da gewesen und ja sie hatte sich in Nick Ryan verliebt.

Doch niemand, nicht einmal Tess wusste davon, die Einzige der Ally ihre Sorgen anvertraute war Charlotte, die konnte ja schließlich nichts ausplaudern und war eine hervorragende Zuhörerin.

Er sah aber auch einfach zu gut aus!

Als sie nach Drovers kam, dachte jeder sie würde sich für Alex interessieren, doch das hatte sie nie getan u7nd sie hätten auch gar nicht zusammen gepasst.

Jeder hatte den der für ihn bestimmt war und damit sie so das perfekte Paar ergaben.

Stevie und Alex!

Tess und Dave!

Ally und Nick?

Das würde sich vielleicht ergeben, sollte er zustimmen.

Langsam stand Ally auf und hockte sich neben Charlotte.

„Na Mepsi, komm mal her!" sagte sie und hob sie hoch.

„So meine Kleine, was hältst du davon wenn wir Onkel Nick hier für ne Zeit wohnen lassen?… Ja findest du auch, aber natürlich nur wenn er es sich zutraut mit uns zwei Frauen unter einem Dach zu wohnen?" fragte sie und sah Nick geradewegs an.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige tat doch sie wusste, dass es ihm helfen würde und vielleicht auch ihr.

Ihnen gemeinsam!

„Ich denke das könnte ich aushalten! Danke!" setzte er leise hinzu und sah ihr direkt in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Wie oft dachte er in diesen Augen zu ertrinken. In dieses hellen Blau.

„Ach was, dank mir lieber nicht zu früh! Denn hier hast du nur das alte quietschende Gästebett," grinste sie verlegen und versuchte krampfhaft seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Lieber das quietschende Bett, als die quietschende Sandra! Dann fahr ich mal meine Sachen holen und noch mal danke!" sagte er und streichelte Charlotte über die Haare. Ally hatte das Gefühl die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch würden Polka tanzen, als er sich zu ihr runter beugte und ihr einen unendlich zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ihre Atmung setzte aus und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Wange würde verbrennen.

„Wir sehn uns dann heute Abend wieder!" flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr und lächelte sie viel sagend an.

Wie wunderbar sie duftet!

Nach Kirsche!

„Reiß dich zusammen Ryan! Du bist ja schon schlimmer als Alex!" wütete er in Gedanken.

Innerlich schüttelte Ally ihren Lockenkopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Sie konnte nicht sprechen und sie konnte nicht klar denken!

Verdammt noch mal!

Was war daran schon so schwer!

Er war ein Freund, nichts weiter als ein Freund!

Offensiv rangehen nicht defensiv!

Sie sah auf und grinste ihn auf ihre gewohnte Art und Weise an.

„Ist in Ordnung Liebling, ich weiß aber nicht ob ich bis dahin schon dein Abendessen fertig habe. Ich hab doch noch soviel zu tun, die Wäsche und den ganzen Haushalt!"

Beide fingen an zu lachen und Nick machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Ford. Nun musste er aber schnell verschwinden, denn sonst würde starke Probleme damit bekommen, sich zurückzuhalten

„Na komm Mepsi machen wir das Gästezimmer für Onkel Nick fertig," seufzte Ally. Winzig kleine Zweifel nagten an ihr, doch sie konnte nicht mehr zurück.

Sie würde sich einfach so wie immer verhalten.

„Dass Alex und Stevie aber auch so laut sein müssen, dass sie nicht einmal in Stevies Bungalow bleiben können!" schimpfte Ally leise vor sich hin, während Nick mit Vollgas die Straße hinunter bretterte.

„Schatz ich bin wieder zuhause!" rief Nick am Abend durch das ganze Haus. „Wann gibt's was zu essen?"

Allys Kopf erschien im Türrahmen und sah ihn gespielt böse an: „ Übertreib es nicht Nick Ryan, ansonsten kannst du dir dein Essen selber jagen!"

Beide lachten wieder und verschwanden in der Küche.

Gemeinsam aßen sie schweigend zu Abend.

Es war schon der 5 Abend und erstaunlicher weise hatten sich beide mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation angefreundet und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen sehr.

Die Tage verliefen einer wie der andere. Nick machte seine Arbeit zusammen mit Alex auf Wilgul und Ally ihre mit Stevie und Jodie auf Drovers.

Am Abend verabschiedete sich Stevie und sie und Nick tauschten sozusagen die Wohnorte, allerdings sollte dieser Zustand nur solange anhalten bis Tess und Dave aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückkehrten, was schon am nächsten Abend der Fall sein würde.

Später an diesem Abend saßen sie wie so oft zusammen auf der Veranda und Nick hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als Ally später noch eine Flasche Rotwein hervorholte.

„Wo hast du die denn versteckt, mmh?" fragte er amüsiert und machte es sich in seinem Stuhl gemütlich.

„Och die hatte ich noch von meinem Geburtstag übrig! Deshalb auch der Staub, aber ich dachte mir wir trinken auf unseren letzten Abend," kicherte sie und goss ihm und sich ein.

„Hervorragende Idee, Ally!"

Es wurde still und Ally kuschelte sich in ihre Decke ein.

„Wo sind eigentlich Meg und Jodie und Terry?" fragte Nick und trank einen Schluck von dem Wein.

Ally zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Jodie hat irgendeine Verabredung und Meg und Terry wollten sich einen gemütlichen Abend alleine machen!"

„Aha!" war Nicks einziger Kommentar.

Erst als die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war, gingen die Beiden nach oben um ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie hatten nicht nur die Flasche Wein getrunken, sondern obendrein auch noch ein ganzes Sixpack Beer.

Beide hatten waren ziemlich angetrunken und so bekamen sie sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen, weil Ally aus versehen die abscheuliche neue Vase von Tess von der Kommode fegte, weil sie ihre Füße nicht hochbekam und über den Teppich stolperte.

„Oh Tess bringt mich um! Hihi sie meinte dieses hässliche hihi Ding sei furchtbar wertvoll!" kicherte sie laut und stützte sich bei Nick ab.

Auch er lachte und schaute auf die Scherben.

„Tja du bist und bleibst halt ein Tollpatsch Allison Michelle McLeod." Raunte er plötzlich mit dunkler Stimme und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Ally drohte in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen zu versinken. Ihr Kopf schwirrte und alles um sie herum drehte sich wie wild und ehe sie sich versah verlor sie auch schon den Halt.

Doch Nick war sofort zur Stelle und fing sie auf.

„Hey Vorsicht!" stieß er aus und hob sie in seine Arme.

Allys Herz setzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus als sie sich darüber bewusst wurde in wessen Armen sie sich befand.

Dicht an seine Brust geschmiegt spürte sie, dass sein Herz fast raste.

Vor Aufregung?

Erregung?

War es ihm vielleicht peinlich?

Gott was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun?  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber machen, was sie jetzt tun sollte als sie auch schon seine weichen, warmen Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Nick küsste sie!

Wieder einmal vergaß sie das Atmen.

Nick ging es nicht besser! Er war hin und her gerissen gewesen.

Sollte er dieses wunderschöne Wesen in seinen Armen küssen oder sie einfach nur zu Bett bringen.

Doch er konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Die letzten 5 Tage, oder besser Abende waren immer wieder wundervoll gewesen und jedes Mal wenn sie sich näher kamen wollte er sie küssen, doch er hatte es sich nicht getraut.

Doch dieses Mal tat er es und es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Genießerisch schloss Ally ihre Augen und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken wandern um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Gott wie sehr wollte sie diesen Mann.

Ihn küssen, spüren, ihn einfach nur lieben dürfen.

Erst als sie die weiche Matratze unter sich spürte öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah wieder in diese ausdrucksvollen Augen, die sie begehrend ansahen, ja fast musterten.

Nick hatte sich über sie gebeugt und wartete auf ein Zeichen von ihr.

Sollte er weiter machen?

Sollte er so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwinden?

Doch da war es!

Dieses kleine süße und helle Lächeln, welches er so sehr liebte!

Liebevoll erwiderte er ihr Lächeln und begann ihren Hals mit kleinen, sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Mein Herz, zwei Teile

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das offene Fenster und tauchten das Zimmer in warme und freundliche Farben. Der Himmel war schon strahlend blau und doch war es erst fünf Uhr in der Früh.

Ally erwachte durch das Kitzeln an ihrer Nasenspitze und versuchte sich zu strecken, doch irgendetwas hielt sie fest.

Erst als sie ihren Kopf drehte erkannte sie was sie so stark umklammert hielt.

Nick!

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

Eilig versuchte sie an sich herunter zu sehen nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie splitternackt war.

„Oh mein Gott!" hauchte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht unter der Bettdecke.

Und mit einem Mal kam alles wieder hoch. Alle Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht.

Erst der Wein, dann das Bier, dann die vielen leidenschaftlichen Küsse und die so sanften und zarten Berührungen, die wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut zu brennen schienen.

Die Nacht war so voller Erregung und Leidenschaft gewesen und jetzt wusste Ally auch wieso ihr Körper sich so angenehm entspannt anfühlte.

Doch nicht ihr Körper, sondern auch ihr Herz war entspannt und zufrieden.

Sie und Nick hatten wirklich mit einander geschlafen!

Wie lange hatte sie darauf gehofft!

Viel zu lange!

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich in seiner klammernden Umarmung um und sah ihn an.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und seine weichen Lippen waren noch immer leicht geschwollen von all den stürmischen und auch liebevollen Küssen.

Seine Augenlieder zuckten wild umher.

„Was träumst du Nick?" fragte sie sich leise, kaum hörbar.

Sanft strich sie ihm eine verirrte blonde Strähne aus der Stirn und ließ ihre Finger kurz auf seiner Wange verweilen.

„Ich liebe dich!" formten ihre Lippen doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie brachte es auch nach dieser Nacht noch nicht über die Lippen.

Doch sie tat es und das mit vollem Herzen!

Unendlich müde aber auch unendlich glücklich glitt sie wieder sanft in das Land der Träume.

„Shit!" fluchte Nick leise, doch scheinbar nicht leise genug denn plötzlich spürte er eine warme zitternde Hand auf seiner nackten Schulter.

Ally war durch die unangenehme Kälte um sie herum aufgewacht und sah kurz dabei zu wie er leise seine Sachen zusammen suchte.

Scheinbar fand er sein Hemd nicht, was ja auch kein Wunder war, denn ihr Kopf hatte unerklärlicherweise darauf gelegen.

Nichts sagend hielt sie ihm nun das blaue Hemd vor die Augen und sah ihn fragend an.

Was hatte er vor?

Warum wollte er sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen.

Eines war ja wohl klar, ihr Frühstück ans Bett bringen wollte er nicht, denn dann hätte er die Stiefel, den Gürtel und auch das Hemd weglassen können.

Er wollte verschwinden.

„Hattest du vor mir noch nen Zettel zu da zulassen, oder wolltest du nach her anrufen?" fragte sie leicht aufgebracht.

Ja Nick wollte verschwinden und das noch bevor sie aufwachte! Doch dieses verdammte Hemd hatte ihm einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Nun stand sie vor ihm, hatte nur das dünne Lacken um ihren wundervollen Körper geschlungen und sah ihn aus verletzten und furchtbar enttäuschten Augen an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!" sagte er leise und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen.

Schnell zog sie ihre Hand weg.

„Und hattest du noch vor irgendwann mit mir über unsere Nacht zu sprechen Nick? Denn wenn ja, dann wäre es jetzt ziemlich günstig! Also?" zischte sie und funkelte ihn an.

„Ally ich …ich… kann es nicht einfach bei dieser Nacht bleiben und können wir nicht einfach weiterhin Freunde bleiben? Ich mein es war doch gut so wie es war, oder etwa nicht?" fragte er sie und versuchte ihr in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen zu sehen. Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen, aber er liebte sie einfach nicht! Ja sie war wunderschön und oft tauchte sie in seinen Träumen auf, doch Liebe war es einfach nicht! Er liebte sie auf andere Art und Weise, als Freundin, als beste Freundin!

Aber seine Worte hatten sie zu sehr verletzt. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen.

Wie konnte sie nur so naive sein und glauben, dass Nick sie wirklich lieben würde nur weil er mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

„Ally? Bitte sag doch was!" forderte er sie leise auf.

Mit tränen verschleierten Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn du mich nur als Freundin haben willst, warum hast du dann mit mir geschlafen? Hab ich jemals den Eindruck auf dich gemacht, als würde ich auf One- Night- Stands stehen!" rief sie aufgebracht. Ihre Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und ihre Lippen waren zu einer geraden Linie geformt.

„Nein … nein natürlich nicht! Ich glaub es war der Alkohol," sagte er und versuchte wieder sie zu berühren.

„Nein fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nie wieder an und jetzt geh!" stieß sie aus und machte einen Schritt zurück. Doch Nick rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Verdammt Nick verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, aus meinem Haus und am besten aus meinem Leben!" schrie sie und ging an ihm vorbei zum Fenster.

Ihr schien es als würde Gott sie verspotten. Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten.

Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen hörten ließ sie auch endlich ihren Tränen wirklich freien lauf.

Wieso tat er das?

Wieso tat er ihr so weh?

Heftig schluchzend sank sie auf ihre Knie und wickelte das Laken fester um ihren zitternden Körper.

Ihr war plötzlich so unendlich kalt.

Sie raffte sich wieder hoch und tapste leise weinend ins Badezimmer.

Hoffentlich war er schon verschwunden. Sie könnte jetzt nicht ertragen, wenn er sie so sehen würde.

Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie das Geräusch seines wegfahrenden Fords hörte.

Im Badezimmer ließ sie das Laken achtlos auf den Boden sinken und stellte sich unter die Dusche. So heiß es ging ließ sie das Wasser auf ihren Körper rauschen und doch fror sie weiter. Ohne seine Nähe, ohne seine Berührungen fror sie so bitterlich.

Wieder überrannten sie die Tränen und ihr ganzer Körper krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Erschöpft und einsam ließ sie sich an der kalten Wand hinunter gleiten und umschlang ihre Knie, als könne sie sich so selbst Trost spenden.

Sie liebte ihn doch so sehr und er hatte sie einfach so verletzt und enttäuscht.

Der Tag verlief für Ally so als würde sie ihn auf der Leinwand vor sich hin laufen sehen. Ohne viel zusprechen, machte sie ihre Arbeit und ohne viel zu sprechen verging der Tag.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt mit Charlotte zusammen Tess und Dave vom Flughafen abzuholen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und sich schon gar nicht dazu aufraffen. Sie bat Jodie und Stevie die Zwei abzuholen.

So saß sie mit dem Baby auf dem Arm in Charlottes Zimmer und gab ihr ihre Abendflasche, als Tess durch die Tür herein kam.

Ally wusste nicht mehr wie sie es geschafft hatte ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch scheinbar hatte sie es geschafft, denn Tess wurde nicht misstrauisch.

Lange unterhielten sie sich und es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass Ally für ein paar Minuten mal nicht an Nick dachte und so kamen ihr nicht einmal die Tränen.

Sie hatte ihre Schwester so vermisst und jetzt da sie wieder da war konnte sie sich nicht richtig freuen, denn der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war zu groß!

Tess fragte sich, ob ihre kleine Schwester sie wohl für allzu bescheuert hielt oder warum glaubte sie, dass Tess nichts merken würde.

Sie wusste Ally hätte es sich selbst mit einem gebrochenen Bein nicht nehmen lassen sie vom Flieger abzuholen.

Was war hier bloß geschehen, dass ihre Schwester wieder in diese Gleiche Lethargie zurückfiel wie nach Claires Tod.

Aber sie wusste auch dass ihr Ally an diesem Abend nichts mehr erzählen würde, also würde sie bis morgen warten müssen.

„Und ihr seit wirklich aus eurem Hotelzimmer gekommen? Hätte ich nicht gedacht!" sagte Ally beeindruckt und sah erfreut das Tess anfing zu lachen. Ihre Schwester war glücklich und das war mehr als genug für Ally.

Hauptsache ihrer Familie ging es gut!

Die Tage vergingen in immer dem gleichen Trott für Ally.

Arbeiten, essen und schlafen. Immer wieder das gleiche! Nick hatte sie seit diesem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen und sie verspürte auch nicht den Drang dazu ihm zu begegnen.

Tja aber um das zu verhindern, hätte sie wohl Tess von ihrem Leid erzählen müssen, dann hätte sie ihn vielleicht nicht auch zum Grillen eingeladen.

Aber sie wäre ja nicht Ally, wenn sie nicht gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen könnte, obwohl sie schon zusammen zu brechen drohte als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sah.

Die Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und so schnell sie konnte machte sie kehrt und verschwand im Haus.

Sie hörte nur noch dumpf wie Tess ihr hinter rief, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht wieder zurückzugehen.

Aufgewühlt ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und weinte, weinte wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen.

Erschrocken hörte sie wie ihre Tür sich öffnete und jemand in ihr Zimmer trat.

Sie betete, dass es nicht Nick war und sie betet dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

„Ally? Was ist los mit dir?" vernahm sie die sanfte, leise Stimme ihrer Schwester.

Sie spürte wie die Matratze unter ihr nachgab, als sich Tess zu ihr setzte und ihr die Schulter streichelte.

„Was ist passiert, während ich weg war, mmh? Was ist geschehen?" raunte sie ihr zu und versuchte Ally zum sprechen zu animieren.

Ally sah sie mit verquollenen Augen an. Ihr ganzes Leid spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, sie waren ihr Fenster zu Seele.

Sie konnte nichts sagen, nicht sprechen, nicht fühlen!

Dieser verhängnisvolle Morgen, dieser Mann, Nick hatte ihr Herz gebrochen und wie es schien ihr auch die Möglichkeit zu leben genommen.

Doch Tess verstand auch so.

„Du und Nick!" stieß sie aus wischte sich übers Gesicht.

„Wow!"

Ally richtete sich auf und spielte mit dem Rock ihrer Schwester.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, in der letzten Nacht wo ihr weg wart. Aber … aber er liebt … liebt mich nicht, Tess! Er meint es wäre … wäre der Alkohol gewesen und er will ….nur Freundschaft!" schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

Tess verstand nun endgültig was mit ihrer Schwester los die ganzen Tage los war und nahm sie einfach nur in die Arme.

Sie liebte Nick und das scheinbar schon länger und aus vollem Herzen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, doch sie wusste dass es Ally half wenn sie einfach nur gehalten wurde.

Es dauerte seine Zeit bis Ally sich wieder einwenig beruhigt hatte.

„Weißt du was? Mach ne Woche Urlaub!" ereiferte sich Tess und lachte als sie den verwirrten Blick ihrer Schwester sah.

„Was?" fragte Ally und dachte Tess hätte irgendwas Falsches zu sich genommen.

Sie konnte doch nicht einfach ohne einen wichtigen Grund von Drovers verschwinden.

Tess sah sie an und lächelte sie herausfordernd an.

„Ich mein das erst! Du brauchst Abstand Ally, Abstand von der Farm und vor allem von Nick, also warum kein Urlaub. Wenn du Charlotte mitnimmst, ist es nicht ganz so langweilig! Na was hältst du davon?"

Tess war Feuer und Flamme. Ally brauchte dringend Abwechslung und Tess wusste auch wo sie die bekommen konnte.

„Lass mich alles machen, ich weiß auch schon wo ihr zwei hinfahren könnt! Fang du schon mal an zu packen!" rief sie noch aus, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand. Ihr war es egal, dass unten im Garten Gäste saßen und sich wunderten wo die zwei Schwestern blieben, sie wollte dass es ihrer Schwester besser ging.

Schnell rief sie bei ihrer alten Freundin Briony an um sie zu fragen, ob Ally und Charlotte für eine Woche bei ihnen verbringen konnten, da es ihrer Schwester momentan nicht so gut ging.

Natürlich könnten die Zwei kommen und Briony versprach Tess, dass sie gut auf ihre Familie aufpassen würde.

Danach machte sie sich auf in den Garten, wo alle saßen und etwas bedrückt aßen.

„Meg kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?" rief Tess schon von weitem und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Gruppe zu.

„Natürlich was denn Tess?" fragte sie zurück und stand auch schon auf.

„Kannst du bitte ein paar Sachen für Charlotte packen. Für eine Woche und für die Stadt geeignet," erklärte Tess und merkte auch gleich die vielen fragenden Gesichter, die sie ansahen.

„Ally macht mal für eine Woche Urlaub, sie braucht Abstand von gewissen Umständen und so fährt sie mit Mepsi für eine Woche zu meinen Freunden Briony und Simon in die Stadt!" erklärte sie weiter und sah Nick an. Er hatte genau verstanden. Natürlich war er der Grund dafür, doch wie sollte er sich ihrer Meinung nach verhalten. Ally wollte ihn nicht sehen und rannte sogar weinend weg wenn sie ihn sah.

„Ist gut ich pack was für Mepsi zusammen!" sagte Meg noch schnell und verschwand im Haus.

Schon zwei Stunden später saß Ally im Auto in Richtung Großstadt. Sie genoss die Ruhe und freute sich auf den Aufenthalt in der Stadt und Tess hatte Recht gehabt! Sie und Charlotte würden einen heiden Spaß haben und sie würde vielleicht nicht so oft an Nick denken müssen.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Eine übereilte Entscheidung? 

Ally genoss das rege Treiben um sie herum. Ja sie liebte das Landleben und würde niemals wieder von dort wegziehen, doch hier in der Großstadt fand sie Ablenkung und die Abwechslung die sie dringend brauchte.

Sie und Charlotte verbrachten die Tage mit Spaziergängen in den Park oder mit Shoppingtouren. Die Kleine hatte anfangs ein paar Probleme sich an den Lärm zu gewöhnen, doch auch sie fand schon bald gefallen an den vielen Menschen und den großen Häuser und brabbelte die ganze Zeit fröhlich vor sich hin.

Drei Tage waren nun schon vergangen und Ally war froh noch vier Tage zu haben.

Sie verstand sich sehr gut mit Briony und Simon, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehr oft zu Gesicht bekam, da sie mit ihrem Restaurant alle Hände voll zu tun hatten. Die Zwei vergötterten Mepsi und alberten viel mit ihr herum, sobald sie eine Pause machen konnten.

Heute brach der vierte Tag an und auch wenn Ally eigentlich so lange hätte schlafen können, wie Mepsi es gestattete, war sie doch schon um fünf Uhr wach. Das Landleben hatte sie halt zu stark geprägt, allerdings war es doch schon was anderes, wenn man die ersten zwei Stunden des Tages mit duschen, träumen und Kaffeetrinken verbringen kann.

Schon als Ally um sechs aus der Dusche stieg hörte sie Charlotte in ihrem Bettchen quengeln.

Scheinbar ahnte sie schon was an diesem Tag passieren würde und war dementsprechend auch ganz hibbelig.

Ally zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und begab sich zurück in ihr und Charlottes Zimmer.

Dort stand die Kleine und rüttelte an der weichen Bettwand.

Ally schmunzelte und ging näher zum Bett.

„Na mein Schatz, was bist du denn schon wach? Weißt wohl was uns zwei heute erwartet, was?" fragte sie ihre Nichte und hob sie hoch.

Charlotte war nun schon neun Monate alt und krabbelte überall herum und stemmte sich an jeder Tischkante hoch. Sie konnte nicht einmal still sitzen bleiben, genauso wie ihre Mutter.

Claire war kein Mensch der auch nur für fünf Minuten abschalten und sich entspannen konnte.

Ally lächelte bei den Erinnerungen an Claire und ließ Charlotte herunter. Diese brabbelte wieder fröhlich drauf los, krabbelte zum großen Bett und zog sich mühelos hoch.

„Na gut kleine Maus! Ich zieh mich schnell an, dann machen wir dich fertig und dann gehen wir frühstücken," beschloss Ally und machte sich daran ihre Sachen aus der Tasche zu suchen.

Die Tage in der Stadt waren bis jetzt ziemlich heiß gewesen und es würde auch an diesem Tag nicht anders sein.

Sie schnappte sich einen knielangen weißen Rock und schlichtes rotes Top und zog sich schnell an. Für Mepsi kramte sie eine kurze gelbe Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt heraus.

Als sie ihre Nichte fertig angezogen hatte machten sich beide auf den Weg in die Küche um erst einmal zu frühstücken.

„Schatz nein, du sollst den Brei essen, nicht damit den Tisch einschmieren!" lachte Ally und angelte sich umständlich einen Lappen von der Arbeitsplatte um die Sauerei wegzuwischen.

Charlotte brabbelte weiter munter vor sich hin und versuchte sich selbst einen Löffel in den Mund zu schieben.

„Ja so ist es fein Liebling, essen nicht schmieren!"

Ally lächelte Mepsi liebevoll an und biss selber von ihrem Honigbrot ab.

„Man wie kann man bloß schon um diese Uhrzeit so fit und gutgelaunt sein?" ertönte eine ziemlich müde Stimme hinter Allys Rücken.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Briony hinter sich stehen.

„Das ist Gewohnheit und was ist mit dir, warum bist du denn schon wach?" fragte sie zurück und lächelte sie mitfühlend an.

Briony grinste sie an und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ach ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen! Guten Morgen meine Kleine!" sagte sie und streichelte der lachenden Charlotte über die blonden Haare.

„Was wollt ihr denn heute unternehmen?" fragte sie, während sie sich einen Kaffee einfüllte.

„Wir wollen heute in den Zoo gehen nicht wahr Mepsi. Die ganzen vielen Tiere und der Spielplatz," freute sie sich und wischte währenddessen den ganzen Brei aus Charlottes Gesicht.

Briony fing an zu träumen.

„Oh ja der Zoo ist wirklich toll! Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort!"

Ally schaute auf und ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Dann komm doch mit! Mepsi und ich würden uns freuen!"

Doch Briony schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf:" Nein ich kann leider nicht. Das Restaurant ist heute ausgefüllt und Simon würde mich umbringen, wenn ich mir gerade heute den Tag frei nehmen würde."

Ally lachte. Ja das kannte sie! Einen vollen Tag und eigentlich keine Minute für sich alleine, außer man lag die ganze Nacht wach. Doch auch hier fand nur schwer ihren Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf und das auch nur um eine einzige Person.

Nick!

Sie vermisste ihn!

Sie liebte ihn!

Sie hasste ihn!

Er hatte ihr an diesem Morgen mehr als nur wehgetan und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung wie sie sich zukünftig ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sie waren Nachbarn und sie waren ja auch mal Freunde gewesen, oder?

Ihr Blick schien sie zu verraten, denn sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrem Arm. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah sie hoch und schaute direkt in Brionys wissende Augen.

„Manchmal hilft es sich alles von der Seele zu reden, weißt du?! Allerdings bringt es noch mehr mit dem „Problem" selbst zu sprechen!" riet sie Ally und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ally seufzte schwer: „ Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann ihn ja nicht einmal sehen, ohne das mir die Tränen laufen und ich will ihn auch gar nicht sehen oder gar mit ihm sprechen!" erwiderte sie und in ihren Augen zeigte sich nicht nur Verletztheit, sondern auch purer Trotz. Briony schüttelte den Kopf! Ally war wie Tess: ein riesiger Dickschädel! Sie kannte zwar nicht alle Einzelheiten, aber sie wusste das es noch ein schwierige Zeit für Ally und auch für ihre Familie werden würde.

„Mehr kann und will ich dazu auch nicht sagen, denn ich weiß ich nicht alles, doch eines lass dir gesagt sein Ally: Auf jeden Topf passt ein Deckel, auch wenn man vielleicht erst um ihn kämpfen muss!" sagte Briony, verließ mit einem schelmischen Grinsen die Küche und ließ eine verdatterte Ally zurück.

„Klar könnte ich um ihn kämpfen, aber was sollte mir das bringen, mhh Mepsi? Er liebt mich einfach nicht!" Sie strich ihrer Nichte traurig über den blonden Kopf und bekam ein eines der patentierten Charlotte-Lächeln geschenkt.

„Hey Alter krieg dich mal wieder ein, ja? Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Alex war fertig mit den Nerven! Seit ein paar Tagen war sein kleiner Bruder eine lebende Bombe, die nur auf den richtigen Auslöser wartete. Scheinbar brauchte man ihn nur anzuschauen und schon ging er hoch. Alex wusste nicht wieso und das nervte ihn ungemein, denn wenn er sich schon grundlos anmachen lassen musste, dann wollte er auch wissen wieso.

Nick stand vor ihm und atmete schwer ein und aus. Konnte sein Bruder nicht verstehen, dass er einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Seine Laune war seit dem misslungenen Grillfest nicht die Beste. Sein Gewissen machte ihm schwer zu schaffen und sein Herz gab auch keine Ruhe mehr. Andauernd schlug es viel zu schnell, wenn er an eine bestimmte McLeod dachte. Doch was taten die anderen?

Sie nervten ihn!

Sie ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe nachdenken. Dabei gab es soviel worüber er nachdenken musste.

Über Ally, Killarney und Argentinien.

Wie sollte er das allen nur beibringen? Da war sein Vater schon die kleinste Sorge gewesen.

„Ich habe dir schon verdammt oft gesagt, dass ich die Zäune alleine reparieren gehe! Ich brauche mal eine Minute für mich alleine! Ist das jetzt endlich angekommen?" brüllte Nick Alex an, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid, als er den Blick seines Bruders sah.

„Sorry man, aber ich brauch einfach mal ne Pause!" sagte er schuldbewusste machte sich weiter daran den Draht auf seinen Ford zu laden.

„Das scheint mir auch so, aber kannst du mir mal sagen was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist? Jeden machst du nieder, ob berechtigt oder nicht," Alex machte sich wirklich sorgen.

Jeder von Killarney bis hin nach Fisher wusste, dass es Alex war der sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte und dass Nick der Ruhige von Beiden war. Und nun? Die Rollen waren von einem Tag auf den anderen vertauscht.

Abwartend sah Alex seinen kleinen Bruder an, bis dieser endlich anfing zu sprechen: „ Du hast doch sicher mitbekommen, dass Tess momentan nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen ist oder?" Alex nickte nur und machte Anstalten, dass Nick weiter sprechen sollte. „ Naja das liegt daran, dass ich ihre kleine Schwester wohl ziemlich verletzt habe! Ich bin scheinbar der Grund, wieso Ally für ne Woche in die Stadt abgehauen ist," erklärte er. Er setzte sich auf die Ladefläche und fuhr sich erschöpft übers Gesicht. Alex hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und blickte ihn verwirrt von der Seite her an.

„Und wieso sollte das deine Schuld sein?" fragte er.

Nick lachte verbittert auf und sah seinen Bruder aus traurigen Augen an. „ Eigentlich ist es je nicht nur meine Schuld. Hättest du mit Stevie nicht für eine ganze Woche das Haus belegt und hätte Sandra nicht so einen Aufstand im Haus gemacht, wäre ich nicht für ne Woche zu Ally nach Drovers gezogen und hätte dann vielleicht auch nicht mit ihr geschlafen," sagte er und lächelte auch schon wieder ein wenig über den geschockten Ausdruck auf Alex Gesicht.

„Ist nicht wahr oder? Du und Ally? Oh man Alter! Und lass mich raten sie…"

„Sie liebt mich, ich nicht… zumindest glaube ich das und nun hasst sie mich und ist geflüchtet. Wir haben seit her nicht mehr mit einander geredet!" erzählte er.

„Wenn ich mal nicht auf dich aufpasse, was Bruderherz?" witzelte Alex und sah auch wirklich amüsiert aus.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Alex! Das ist ja auch noch nicht alles," sagte er und schaute wieder zu Alex.

Alex fragte: „Was denn noch? Hast auch noch mit Jody geschlafen?"

Nick, der diesen Kommentar ignorierte stand wieder auf und blickte hinaus auf das weite Land, dass er so sehr liebte. „Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen! Ich soll eine Farm leiten, für ein Jahr…in Argentinien!"

Doch Nick schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, das geht momentan so in meinem Leben ab und wie sieht's so bei dir aus?" fragte er bitter und setzte sich wieder. Alex ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

„Und was hast du vor? Wirst du den Job annehmen, ich meine so eine Gelegenheit kommt vielleicht nur einmal im Leben. Was willst du machen?"

Alex war mit den Nerven fertig!

„Das Angebot steht schon seit fast zwei Monaten und vor drei Wochen habe ich zugesagt und in zwei Tagen sage ich auf Wiedersehen!" schockte er Alex. „Was…das ist jetzt echt nicht dein ernst, oder? War das alles nur ein Scherz, damit ich das hier nicht als zu schlimm aufnehme? Ein ganzes Jahr?" fragte er aufgebracht und sah Nick abschätzend an.

Doch Nick nickte nur.

Alex saß da wie vom Blitz getroffen! Alles schien aus den Fugen zu geraten, wie in einem schlecht gemachtem Film.

Seine beste Freundin starb und ließ ihre ganze Familie alleine und sein Bruder wollte sich auch einfach so aus dem Staub machen und das auch schon in zwei Tagen.

„Willst du das auch wirklich machen Nick? Ich mein du hast doch hier alles was du immer wolltest! Klar das ist eine super Gelegenheit, aber ist es das was du willst?"

Nick kratzte mit seinen Stiefeln nachdenklich auf dem Boden und erst nach ein paar Augenblicken antwortete er: „ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss einfach hier weg! Und außerdem hab ich das wirklich Alex? Ich kann Willgul nicht halten, wohne mit meinem großen Bruder unter einem Dach, der übrigens bald heiraten wird und überhaupt finden alle um mich herum ihr Glück."

Alex konnte es nicht fassen! Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt wie unglücklich sein kleiner Bruder wirklich war. Doch er wollte noch nicht aufgeben und fragte ihn: „ Und was ist mit Ally?"

Nick stand wieder auf und trat mit voller Wucht gegen einen Eimer, als hätte er ihm etwas getan. Der Eimer flog im hohen Bogen und prallte mit einem lauten Scheppern gegen den Traktor.

„Was soll denn schon mit Ally sein? Nichts ist mit Ally! Sie kommt in vier Tagen wieder und ich bin in zwei Tagen von hier verschwunden, dann hat sie ein Jahr zeit mich aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen!" brüllte er und fing an hin und her zu laufen.

Alex sah Nick ruhig und gefasst zu, während er umher stapfte wie ein eingesperrter Tiger. Scheinbar hatte er den einzigen, wirklichen wunden Punkt bei seinem Bruder gefunden.

Ally!

War er denn der Einzige der merkte, dass Nick und sie einfach für einander bestimmt waren. Die Zwei ergänzten sich doch in jeglicher Art und Weise. Doch irgendwie ahnte Alex schon, dass Nick wie auch Ally da alleine mit dem Kopf drauf fallen musste.

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen stand er auf und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Mach was du nicht lassen kannst kleiner Bruder, aber ich werde jetzt losfahren und Bier für besorgen!"

Er lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verschwand dann in Richtung seines schwarzen Utes.

TBC!!!

Sorry wegen der langen Zeit in der ich nicht geschrieben habe, aber hier ist nun das neue Chap! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, also her mit dem Feedback, bitte, bitte, bitte!

Liebe Euch!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Du bist meine kleine Schwester!

Wie lange saß sie schon an diesem Brief, an diesem einen Brief. Immer wieder fing sie neu an zu schreiben nur um ihn darauf hin wieder zu zerknüllen. Wie viele Anfänge hatte sie schon gemacht, wie oft hatte sie ihn schon aufgeschoben. Sie wusste es nicht mehr und es wurde von Blatt zu Blatt, Tag zu Tag schwerer. Seufzend ließ sie sich in der Hängematte zurückfallen. Die Sonne schien und die dunklen Wolken, die Tagelang über dem Land gehangen hatten, waren verschwunden. Wenn sie doch auch aus ihrem Herzen verschwinden würden. Einfach so!

Sie musste was tun! Jetzt sofort!

Etwas schwerfällig zog sie sich aus der Hängematte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stall um Black zu striegeln. Wieder schob sie den Brief auf, oder drückte sie sich einfach davor ihn zu schreiben.

„Allison Michelle McLeod wo willst du hin?"

Ally zuckte zusammen, wie ein Kind das man beim Keksklau erwischt hatte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah in das nicht gerade milde gestimmte Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Tess hatte Charlotte an beiden Händen und kam langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu.

„Zum Stall?" fragte sie kleinlaut und doch schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen in ihr Gesicht.

„Und was hast du dort vor?" fragte Tess zurück.

Ally blickte sie unschuldig an und antwortete: „ Ich will nur ein wenig Black striegeln Tess. Ich geh sonst ein, ich muss was tun, sonst fang ich noch an mich im Kreis zu drehen!"

Tess schmunzelte doch der prüfende Blick blieb in ihren Augen.

„Jody und Kate haben sich heute morgen schon um die Pferde gekümmert, auch um deines," sagte sie und hob sich Charlotte auf den Arm.

„Tess ich werd' noch verrückt, wenn ich den ganzen Tag hier rum sitze. Claire hast du auch nicht ans Bett gefesselt, als sie mit Mepsi schwanger war!" erwiderte sie hitzig und strich sich sanft über den Bauch. Es war ein richtiger Schock gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war und es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Die ersten zwei Monate nach der Diagnose waren nicht leicht für Ally, denn ihr lag es schwerer als alles andere im Magen, dass Nick nicht einmal auf sie gewartet hatte.

Immer noch lag ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Eine Wölbung machte sich bemerkbar und immer öfter spürte sie glücklich, wie das Baby sich bewegte. „Ich weiß, aber bei Claire war es auch ein anderer Fall Ally. Du weißt doch am besten was der Arzt gesagt hat. Deine Schwangerschaft verläuft nicht so wie gewöhnlich. Du musst dich schonen und eigentlich dürftest noch nicht einmal so lange auf den Beinen sein! Das war der Deal und wenn du dich nicht daran hältst dann bring dich selbst zurück ins Krankenhaus!" erklärte Tess ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Natürlich wusste sie wie schwer es ihrer Schwester fallen musste nichts tun zu können, keine Ablenkung zu finden, doch es war einfach zu gefährlich. Seit zwei Wochen konnte sie kaum etwas essen ohne sich daraufhin zu übergeben. Sie wurde immer schwächer und auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, kannte Tess ihre Schwester besser als jeder andere. Ihre Haut war blass und ihre Wangenknochen eingefallen. Ihre Augen waren ganz trüb und das das Leben ihres Babys in Gefahr war zerrte ziemlich an ihrem Gemüt.

„Ich lag schon den ganzen Tag und vorhin hab ich es geschafft eine ganze Scheibe Brot zu essen, ohne es danach gleich wieder der Toilette zu widmen," sagte sie und ließ Charlotte mit ihrer Hand spielen.

„Komm schon Ally du bist jetzt im fünften Monat und schonen wäre jetzt sowieso langsam angesagt. Ich kann dich ja verstehen, dass du deine Gedanken nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm haben möchtest, aber denk an das Baby. Und bevor du jetzt ausrastet, genau die gleichen Worte habe ich auch zu Claire gesagt!" erwiderte Tess. Bestürzt sah sie wie eine einzelne Träne über die blasse Wange ihrer Schwester kullerte.

„Komm her kleine Schwester!" flüsterte sie und streckte ihr ihren freien Arm hin um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Ally schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie alle bösen Gedanken aus ihm verbannen und drückte sich fest an ihre Schwester und ihre Nichte, die ihr mit ihrer kleinen Hand sanft auf den Kopf patschte.

„Er hat nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt Tess! Nicht einmal einen Brief hat er hinterlassen! Wir sollten uns zusammen auf unser Baby freuen!" schluchzte sie. Ihre ganze Gefühlswelt stand auf dem Kopf. Der Mann den sie so sehr liebte, der Vater ihres Babys war einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Er wusste nicht einmal dass er Vater werden würde und sie konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen es ihm zu sagen. Und dann auch noch diese verdammten Hormone, die in ihrem Körper verrückt spielten. Mal war sie die gute Laune in Person und in der nächsten Minute weinte sie los ohne auch nur einen einzigen Grund.

Ally spürte wie Tess ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken streichelte. Es tat so gut jemanden in seinem Leben zu haben, der immer für ein da war, der einen ohne Bedingungen liebte.

Ally weinte immer noch so heftig, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie schwankte gefährlich hin und her, so dass Tess Mepsi absetzten musste um ihre Schwester zu stützten.

„So Allison ab in die Hängematte, wenn du schon nicht ins Bett gehen willst! Und wegen Nick machen wir uns erst wieder Gedanken wenn du wieder auf dem Damm bist, verstanden?!" forderte sie und brachte Ally stützend zurück zu Veranda, allerdings nicht ohne Charlotte aus den Augen zu lassen, die fröhlich munter hinter ihnen her krabbelte. Ally hatte nur schwach genickt und ließ sich ohne zu murren zurück zur Hängematte transportieren.

„Tess?" fragte die braunhaarige, als sie sich seufzend in den Weichen hängenden Stoff gleiten ließ.

Tess deckte sie fürsorglich zu und schaute nicht auf als sie antwortete.

„Es wird doch alles wieder gut oder? Er kommt doch wieder zurück?" fragte sie ihre große Schwester und legte eine Hand schützend auf ihren Bauch.

Tess nahm Mepsi auf den Arm, zog sich einen Stuhl an die Hängematte und setzte sich zusammen mit ihrer Nichte auf dem Schoß zu Ally.

Nachdenklich sah sie Ally an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ally. Doch allerdings wüsste ich nicht warum er nicht zurückkommen sollte," sagte sie, strich Ally das braune Haar aus der Stirn und stand auf um wieder zurück zur Arbeit zu gehen. Charlotte wollte sie zu Meg bringen, damit diese für heute ein Auge auf die Kleine haben konnte.

Ally sah Tess traurig hinterher und nickte in die Luft. Ja ihre Schwester hatte recht! Niemand wusste ob Nick wiederkommen würde und jeder vermisste ihn schrecklich. Außerdem fehlte er an allen Ecken und Kanten. Alex hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun Killarney zu führen und sich alleine gegen seinen Vater durch zu setzten.

Alex?!

Mit jedem Brief den er Nick schreibt, mit jedem Anruf den er nach Argentinien tätigt, würde er seinem Bruder am liebsten erzählen, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Doch Alex musste Ally hoch und heilig schwören, dass er seinen Mund hält. Ihr war schon klar, dass er es nicht für gut heißen würde und für ihn war eine Garantie, dass Nick zurückkommen würde, doch sie wollte es selber tun auch wenn es erst passieren würde, wenn er wieder vor ihr steht. Und trotz alle dem: Alex freute sich darauf Onkel zu werden, auch wenn er es nicht jedem erzählen durfte.

Wie oft hatten sie sich deswegen schon in den Haaren gehabt nicht zuletzt ihr letzter Streit, der dazu führte das Ally im ohnmächtig vor die Füße fiel.

Er hatte ihr die Schuld an Nicks Weggang gegeben und das sie es doch nur darauf angespielt hatte von ihm schwanger zu werden. Sie hatten sich angeschrieen und angebrüllt, doch irgendwann wurde alles schwarz. Das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen und seitdem durfte Ally keinen Finger mehr rühren. Alex schien das schlechte Gewissen so sehr zu plagen, dass er noch nicht einmal vorbeigekommen war um sie zu besuchen. Seit zwei Wochen hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und Ally kam es langsam so vor als sei das ihr Schicksal irgendwann mit allen Ryanmänner zu brechen. Erst Nick und dann auch noch Alex. Der eine war ihr bester Freund, der Mann den sie liebte und der andere ihr großer Bruder. Sie vermisste beide schrecklich und wünschte sich manchmal, dass sie nie mit Nick geschlafen hätte, dass sie beide nie kennen gelernt hätte. Sie wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht soweit war mit Nick zu sprechen, nicht über sich und auch nicht über das Baby, doch sie wollte mit Alex sprechen. Sie wollte dass er von ihr hörte, dass ihr Zusammenbruch nicht seine Schuld war und dass sie ihn schrecklich vermisste.

Entschlossen griff sie zum Telefon und wählte Alex Handynummer.

Einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte sie er würde nicht abheben, doch schon hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Ryan"

Ally zögerte kurz, aber schneller als sie gedacht hatte kam ihr Mut zurück und sie

antwortete: „Hi Alex"

Sie schmunzelte, als sie seine verdatterte Stimme hörte.

„Ally? Ist was passiert?" fragte er.

Ally beeilte sich schnell zu antworten: „ Nein, nein es ist nicht passiert. Ich wollte dich nur darum bitten hier vorbeizukommen, wenn du etwas Luft hast. Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Lange Zeit nichts!

Nachdenkliches Schweigen!

„Alex…Alex bist du noch dran?" fragte sie ihn.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hörte sie wieder seine tiefe Stimme.

„Ja…Ja klar ich bin noch da. Ich komme vorbei? Bin in ungefähr in einer Viertelstunde da? Bis gleich!"

_Klick_

Ja das war Alex! Stürmisch, temperamentvoll und manchmal auch ziemlich kurz angebunden, wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

Ally stand langsam auf um nicht wieder einen Schwindelanfall zu riskieren und ging Schritt für Schritt in die Küche um für sich einen Tee und für Alex eine Flasche Bier zu holen. Dann legte sie sich wieder in die Hängematte und murmelte sich tief in die warme Wolldecke. Es war nicht kalt und die Sonne stand auch noch hoch am Himmel und doch war sie seit ein paar Wochen eine richtige Frostbeule. Kaum hatte sie es sich wieder bequem gemacht hörte sie auch schon den brummenden Motor von Alex schwarzem Auto.

Alex war ziemlich verwirrt, als er das Handy ausgeschaltet hatte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ally jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde und jetzt bat sie selbst darum dass er vorbeikam um mit ihr zu sprechen. Seit dem Tag als er den Krankenwagen gerufen hatte, der sie ins Krankenhaus brachte, quälte ihn sein Gewissen. Er hatte Ally und auch seinen Neffen oder Nichte in Gefahr gebracht und das nur weil er sein Temperament wieder einmal nicht zügeln konnte.

Er stieg aus dem Auto und ging ums Haus herum zur Veranda. Er hatte von Stevie erfahren, dass sich Ally oft dort aufhielt, weil sie es im Bett nicht mehr aushielt. Natürlich hatte sie ihm und auch alle anderen gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass es Ally so schlecht ging, doch für ihn lag der Fall einfach anders.

Er musste kurz auflachen, als er auf die Veranda trat und Ally dort in der Hängematte liegen sah und ihm eine geöffnete Bierflasche hinhielt.

„Ich dachte das könnte dir gut tun!" rief sie ihm entgegen und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Alex nahm die Flasche und nickte ihr zu.

„Ja danke!"

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorher noch Tess gesessen hatte.

Lange schaute er auf die Flasche in seinen Händen und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Es schien ihm als würde alles was er sagen wollte so unglaublich nebensächlich und verleugnerisch klingen.

Aber Ally wäre nicht Ally, wenn sie das nicht schon geahnt hätte.

„Alex sieh mich an!...Alex bitte!" flüsterte sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Er hob den Kopf und sah in ein so furchtbar blasses Gesicht, dass es ihm selbst weh zutun schien. Er hatte ja keine wirkliche Ahnung gehabt wie schlecht es ihr gehen musste und doch lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd zu.

„Alex es ist nicht deine Schuld und das weißt du auch! Es ging mir vorher schon schlecht!" sagte sie bestimmt und drückte seinen Arm.

Er blickte sie an und seufzte.

„Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen, dass du im Krankenhaus landest meine ich! Ich hätte dir vielmehr helfen sollen und dich nicht so runtermachen dürfen!" erwiderte er hitzig und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Allys Hand hielt ihn auf dem Stuhl.

„Wie hättest du es denn wissen können, nicht einmal Tess habe ich erzählt, wie elend es mir geht. Außerdem hattest du ja recht! Ich hätte nie mit Nick schlafen dürfen, dann wäre er vielleicht noch hier und würde nicht erst in sieben Monaten wiederkommen," erklärte Ally ihm und sah Alex prüfend ins Gesicht. Seine Züge waren so voller unberechtigter Schuld und Trauer.

Weiß Gott was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging?

„Ally als du hier auftauchtest, keine Ahnung vom Landleben, eine teuflisch gute Reiterin und mit soviel verrückten Macken, die nicht einmal Tess und Claire zusammen aufbringen konnten, habe ich deinen Schwestern insgeheim versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. An Claires Grab habe ich es ihr noch einmal versprochen, denn sehen wir es mal so wie es ist du bist wie meine kleine Schwester auf die man aufpassen muss, aber nein ich bin derjenige der dich ins Krankenhaus treibt und dich ans Bett fesselt," sagte er verzweifelt. Ally sah hatte ihm erstaunt zugehört. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass er so fühlen würde wie sie, dass er so empfinden könnte. Fast schon stürmisch schälte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und kletterte so schnell es ihr in ihrem Zustand möglich war aus der Hängematte um Alex in die Arme zu schließen, die er nach kurzem Zögern auch mit voller Leidenschaft erwiderte.

„Es ist die Schwangerschaft und die Ungewissheit wegen Nick die mich ans Bett fesselt und mich dazu bringt alles zu erbrechen was ich esse! Nicht du, haben wir uns da jetzt endlich verstanden?" nuschelte sie gegen seine Schulter.

„Trotzdem! Ich bleibe dabei, dass ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe, aber das wird jetzt anders, das schwöre ich dir!" versprach er und drückte sie noch ein Stück fester an sich.

„Einverstanden, aber um das einzulösen darfst du mich nicht erdrücken Ryan, klar?!" witzelte sie etwas außer Atem. Ihr Kreislauf spielte schon wieder verrückt und ihre Welt schien sich schon wieder zu drehen.

Alex schien es zu bemerken und hob sie schnell ohne Mühe hoch.

„Und du hast dich gefälligst an die Anweisungen zu halten die dir der Arzt gegeben hat, McLeod! Hinlegen und zwar sofort!" befahl er streng und Ally hörte deutlich die tiefe Sorge heraus. Genau wie Tess schon an diesem Tag, deckte Alex sie führsorglich zu und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee.

„Wo ist Tess oder irgendjemand sonst?" fragte er und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

Ally nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Tee und sah wieder zu ihm.

„Tess ist mit Stevie dabei den Zaun bei Skippy Jims zu reparieren, Jody und Kate sind bei den Tränken an der Westkoppel und Meg ist glaube ich mit Charlotte in die Stadt," zählte sie auf.

Alex nickte eifrig: „Gut wo sind die Spielkarten? Oder hast du mehr Lust auf ne Runde Schach?" fragte er wieder und lachte über ihren verdutzten Blick. „Glaubst du ich lass dich hier alleine, oder was? Ich bleibe so lange, bis hier jemand auftaucht und wenn du dann nicht mehr willst dass ich gehe, was ich annehme dann bleibe ich noch länger!"

Ally lachte auf: „ Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Aber gut ich freu mich über Gesellschaft. Ich denke ich hab Lust auf Karten."

Somit stand er auf und marschierte ins Haus um die Karten zu holen.

Der Tag verlief ruhig und entspannt und Ally schaffte es nicht einmal an Nick zu denken, auch wenn sein Bruder den ganzen Tag vor ihr saß, sich ziemlich ungeschickt beim Spielen anstellte und in Kindersprache mit dem Baby sprach.

„Das wird bestimmt ein Junge!" sagte er zum Abschied und gab Ally grinsend einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie lachte und scheuchte ihn mit der Hand weg: „ Das werden wir ja sehen Ryan, beim letzten Mal lagst du auch daneben!"

TBC!!!


End file.
